


От части к целому

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Drama, Gen, try not to cry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Он может сражаться, может притворяться сильным, может улыбаться в то время, когда его тело превращается в пыль, но все же Ви — человек.





	От части к целому

**Author's Note:**

> ау, в которой Ви не должен был вернуться

Ви удивительно слаб для того, чья настоящая личность способна взмахом меча рассекать горы и моря. Его тело не выдерживает и пары ударов чудовищ; его демоническая сила заимствована; даже его фамильяры-кошмары принадлежат не ему. Разве может он быть _«загадкой»_? Чушь, он всего лишь фальшивка — осколок чужой памяти, крупица чужих страхов и чувств, квинтэссенция чужой ненависти и боли, потерянная буква чужого имени, — не более того.

Он может сражаться, может притворяться сильным, может улыбаться в то время, когда его тело превращается в пыль, но все же Ви — _человек_. Хрупкое, чрезмерно жалкое существо, чье существование презирает даже он сам. Верно. Нет никакой доблести в том, чтобы убегать от врагов, сочтя их заведомо сильнее; нет никакой пользы в эмоциях и привязанностях, когда не способен защитить дорогих сердцу людей; нет ничего достойного в том, чтобы беспомощно следить за смертями других.

Ви — часть Вергилия.

Ви — часть его боли и гнева; часть его стремлений и надежд; часть его жадности и упоения силой. Всего лишь часть.

Крохотная, ничтожная, бесконечно упорная в своем желании дойти до конца и столь же слабая.

Ви — осколок.

Пылинка на вытащенном из ножен мече.

_(Смех Вергилия полон горечи и гнева. Его план разрушен изнутри, подточен червем, чье существование он никогда не воспринимал всерьез. Его план был ужасен… и красив в своей чудовищности. И теперь Вергилий проиграл.)_

Ви — пылинка. Беспомощный, слабый человек. И все же он смог дойти до конца.

Осколок встал на свое место.

Часть вернулась к целому.

_— Вергилий._

Да, он дома.


End file.
